Learn Me Right
by HiddenEye
Summary: A series of short drabbles of Jarida. Various AU.
1. Not You

"You'd think North lost his mind when he thought of this," He muttered, stalking along the corridor of Guardian, the hideout for secret agents, while loading his sniper with a click.

His companion behind him scoffed. "You think I'm happy about this, Frost? Of all other people I have to play lab partners with, it _had_ to be you."

He let out a grunt. "Unfortunately we're the only professional ones left, as our dear boss had said, since the others were off to their own missions. Apparently, we're going to be smack in the middle of an island, or a block of ice that crudely resembles an island because that place, even if you call it that, is near Antarctica where we're probably going to freeze to death while stopping the last bunch of Pitch's slaves from blasting the earth into crumbs, _again_, and I have to do it with _you_," He grumbled, shoving the elevator button roughly. "Should have convinced North to let me follow Hiccup to Iceland to catch stray dragons, or Eugene to Germany to look for the blonde chick who's been messing around with us."

She scowled, following him inside the lift once it arrived. "Glad to work with you, lad," She replied with oozing sarcasm, crossing her arms over her chest as she regarded him with a look of complete disdain. "Could have sworn you enjoyed my company," She continued drily. "I would have dug some special Scottish rum in the cellar and drink myself to death if you did."

He smirked sardonically. "Pity you didn't, I'd have a celebration dedicated to your death of drunkness, and invite everyone to celebrate it with me. Except you of course, being dead and all."

She shook her head. "Don't worry, I'll be there alright, just not in solid form." She grinned maliciously.

"What, going to chase my guests away by screaming 'boo'?" He tsked. "How unprofessional."

She raised an eyebrow. "You prefer me being inside you and use your body to kill people?"

He grinned. "You inside me, huh? I thought it was the other way around." He leered at her.

She made a face. "You disgusting pig."

He shrugged as the lift halted into a stop. "You're the one who said it."

"But you damn well know I didn't mean it that way," She retorted, swiftly brushing past him as she got out.

"Then choose your words wisely." He quipped, trailing behind the red haired.

She snorted. "You're such a child."

They made a bee line towards their jet, walking past marching soldiers and agents who had their weapons ready and passed by the impressive sorts of vehicles and aircrafts. When they got near their respected transportation, the selected men that would accompany them straighten themselves upon their presence, and Merida greeted them with a nod. "Gentlemen, I assumed you're ready?" At their affirmation, she nodded. "Then let's go."

"When we get out of this alive," She murmured towards her partner as they filled in. "I'm going to mourn for your existence."

He chuckled. "Likewise, Red."


	2. Got Something?

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respectful owners.

A/N: Pirate AU.

* * *

"Well, well, look at what we have here," He mused quietly as he saw the girl tried to free herself from the quarter master's strong hold, her blue eyes flashing with fury. He grinned at their way, standing up from where he sat behind his desk. "Quite generous of you to bring her to me, Aster, could have catch her myself but then," He shrugged idly, making his way around the desk and instead leaned against it by using his hands to support himself.

Aster grunted. "Took us a while to find the right time, but fate was on our side today. She tried to escape us a few times, slippery as a fish-"

Before he could continue, the red head managed to stomp on his foot, causing a string of curses to fly out of his mouth as he jerked back, his grip on her slackened. She took the opportunity and kicked him in the groin, causing him to suck his breath in pain as his genital throbbed, face twisted into a grimace. She didn't have the time to flee when Jack swooped in and took hold of her bonded hands.

He chuckled. "Very slippery indeed."

"Let go of me," She spat, using her feet in attempt to trip him. But he quickly pushed her to the wall beside the kneeling Aster.

"Now, now," He muttered, twisting her hands slightly in warning. She hissed. "Behave."

The said man on the floor slowly rose, wincing as he tried to straighten up. "I'll leave her to you then," Casting a glare at her way, to which she managed to reply with her own despite half of her face was being squashed against the wooden wall, he left, mumbling under his breath as he slammed the door close.

"You'll destroy him if you keep doing that, you know," He informed her lightly once the footsteps were gone. "Who else would take his place if not his heir?"

"I couldn't bring myself to find the pity in me to care," She growled, wiggling under his grasp. "Which is why I don't plan to stop." She huffed. "Get off."

"There is a nicer way to say that, don't you think?"

She elbowed him in the gut, and he let out a choke as he took a step back. "At this point, I don't do nice." She turned around when he backed off, watching him rub the sore spot. "You can't just let me go, can't you?"

He scoffed, turning around so that he could sit on the love seat near the wide windows that covered the whole other side of the wall. "Don't make me sound as if I'm some obsessive maniac, Red. You still haven't given me what's rightfully mine, and I want it back."

She shifted to one leg, blinking innocently at him. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

He raised an eyebrow, clearly unamused with her feigned ignorance. "Oh, I most certainly think you do. You see, it was stolen a little over six months ago, the last time we were in a same room."

She scoffed. "How would you know it was me who stole it? It could be one of your men slinking around in your room. Don't try to point fingers yet, Frost."

He smiled warily. "That's just the thing, DunBroch. My men wouldn't dare come inside my room, because they know what's coming for them if they did, and their loyalty belongs to me."

"So full of yourself as always." She snide a reply.

He shrugged. "Believe what you want, all I know that I'm the only one who has the key to this room, and so only I could get in," He smirked. "And it just so happens you were the only one who had been in here other than my good friend Aster. Also, the ruby was _locked inside a jewellery box I hid inside my cupboard._ Have been snooping around haven't you?"

She clenched her jaw. Ah, he thought smugly, bullseye."

She stalked her way towards him. "You're so sure about that, Captain?"

He tilted his head up slightly to look at her, who was towering over him with her lips pursed. "Of course, where else would we be doing our...activities if not here?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Didn't mistaken me with a skank now did you? Knowing you, _charming_ Captain Frost, you'll get what catches your eye." She sneered, bending down to his eye level.

He rolled his eyes. "Didn't I said you're the only woman I've bought in here? Besides, I don't go for wigs and cheap perfumes. Too flamboyant for my taste. Though," He trailed of, swinging an arm around her waist, effectively pulling her towards him that she sat on top of him with a yelp. He perched his chin on her shoulder, his lips brushed against her ear.

"Getting possessive now, are we?"


	3. Long Time, No See

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respectful owners.

A/N: Witch Queen!Merida AU. And Jack remembering who he was when he became Jack Frost. Basically, this drabble takes place after he found out she could see him and all. Also, I may or may not made Jack a little desperate, which is something I despise to do but too lazy to change it. Please ignore all grammar and spelling mistakes.

* * *

His mind still couldn't comprehend the fact that it was actually _her_.

She wasn't supposed to see him. She had past her age as looking like a child, fully grown into her womanly curves that he had found appealing. She was in an impressive looking dress, the sleeves dragged down to her thighs, a large cloak that looked as if it was from bear fur, and tiny rocks on her head, crudely resembling a crown. But what captured him most were her eyes. No longer they were the sky blue gems he had remembered, but rather iris less turquoise, and they _glowed_.

The last time he had saw her, she was merely a child. No, she was a princess, he remembered her boasting about it the moment they met. But that was decades ago, long before he...relived. He could be mistaken, she could be her grandchild. But somewhere in him denied the thought.

"Merida?" He whispered out unsurely, cautiously taking a step forward.

She dragged those irisless eyes over him, a small frown creased on her brow as if she was trying to remember him. "Do I know you?"

He pursed his lips. "Is that your name? Is your name Merida?"

She stared at him oddly. "Even if it is, why would it matter to you?"

Her voice had gone cold, which wasn't a good sign in his case. "Are you not Princess Merida of DunBroch?" He internally patted himself on the back when he remembered her title after so long.

"Why do you keep asking that? Does it really matter to you if I was a princess or not?" She spat, clutching and unclutching her hand. "If it makes you any better, no, I am not a princess as you had harassed me , not anymore," She continued bitterly.

He knew what he was about to ask would probably risk his life, but he had to make sure. "But you are Merida yes?"

She blinked at him. "I ought to smack that head of yours to oblivion for asking that again," She threatened.

"I'll take that as a yes then," He smirked lightly, finding amusement from her agitated tone.

"My, aren't we sharp today?" Her tone was oozing with sarcasm as she replied.

He started to walk nearer, but she held up her hand in warning, blue mist swirling between her fingers. "Do not come any nearer," She growled.

"Merida," He said in a low voice. "It's me, Jack."

"Stating your name does not entirely ignite any memory of you inside my head," She deadpanned, curling her outstretched fingers into a fist. "Elaborate."

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I'm not sure you will remember me, you were only a child when I last saw you."

"Impossible," She snapped, tightening her fist. "I had not been a child for-"

"A century." He finished, causing her eyes to widen in surprise. "I know. You were only six when I last saw you, all curls and big blue doe eyes," His lips curved up slightly. "And a fiery ball of sunshine."

She regarded him through narrowed eyes, silently debating whether or not she should believe him. Then, the planes of her face grew tense, as if she was concentrating on something. He shifted from one foot to another, observing the way her brows were always pulled down into a frown, her lower lip had been bit at. His attention snapped back to her when she let a breath.

"You are a spirit," She muttered, slowly walking towards him, hand still raise at his way.

"Yes." He responded quietly.

"But I have never met a spirit such as yourself before," She argued, stopping just a feet in front of him. "How is it that you remember me and I don't remember you?"

He resisted himself to not chuckle out loud when she had to tilt her head to look at him. Apparently, she only stood to his eyes, and that gave him some childish delight he couldn't grasp.

"I was still human then," He smiled. "And my appearance was different than before, I had darker hair instead of this white mess," He paused. "Imagine me as a brunet, Merida, I need you to remember me like I remembered you."

"Why?" She murmured. "Why are you so persistent on trying to make me remember who you are?"

He shrugged. "Because you are the only one who could see me," He stared down at her. "No one has yet had the chance, and also, I was expecting an answer to why it is so."

She pursed her lips, before bringing her hand to his temple, and he automatically closed his eyes. A warm sensation spread inside him, soothing him with her touch. The moment didn't last long when she jerked her hand back towards herself, and breathing out a word that caused him to stiffen a shiver.

"Jackson."


	4. Together Forever

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

A/N: Psycho!Jack. This could have been a full fledge one-shot, but I don't have enough inspiration to do so. Maybe I'll do it when I'm in the mood for something completely murderous and down right gory.

* * *

"What have you done to me?" She wheezed out, breaths coming out in short gasps, watching him sitting at the edge of her bed from where she lay.

He simply smiled, but the hint of madness that Hiccup always mentioned was visible in his eyes. "Well, I gave you some syndrome to keep you...immobile for a while, just to keep an eye on you."

"Why?" She rasped out harshly, causing a fit of coughs to take hold on her.

He brushed a curl away from her drenched forehead, shushing her gently. "There there, Mer, you'll strain yourself, wouldn't want to make it worse now would we?"

"How worse can I get when I feel like I've been run over by a truck?" She growled, turning her face away from his touch.

He leaned forward, planting a kiss between her eyes. "A lot worse, love."

* * *

"Why can't you see?" He screamed, turning over the small rounded table, the glass and lamp crashed to the floor. "How can you be so daft enough to not notice?"

She flinched, shards of glass speckled on the floor like small diamonds. "Are you out of your mind?" She shrieked, her hand gripping around the bat she managed to grabbed earlier.

"Five years," He shouted, storming closer to her, not even caring that the broken glasses were buried in his feet, causing red footprints to be seen. "For five fucking years I have been waiting and waiting, and it's like you were doing this on purpose."

She held the bat in front of her, stopping him from coming closer as the tip of it was jabbed into his stomach. "I don't know what the ever living hell is going on," She ground out. "But I'm sure as fuck that you are not the Jack I know."

* * *

"My love," He murmured, trailing his finger over her engraved name on the smooth stone, knees buried in the rich dirt as the sun mockingly shone on him, completely contrast with his inner turmoil. "I'll be seeing you much sooner than the both of us would admit," He took out a syringe, the same one he used on her, the one that started all. "Much, much sooner."


	5. Dreams

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respectful owners.

A/N: This was from the Jarida week 2014. But, I didn't continue after the second day so...I'll just post them here. *sweat drops*

* * *

_**Dreams**_

_Successions of __images__, __ideas__, __emotions__, and __sensations__ that occur involuntarily in the __mind__ during certain stages of __sleep__.__[1]_

* * *

He fluttered his eyes open, and was immediately greeted with a shining bright light.

"What the..." He muttered, blocking the offending light with a hand, blinking away the black spots that had invaded his eyesight.

"Well, well, look who's finally awake."

He could feel his lips lazily stretching up into a smile, letting his hand fall beside his face so that he could look up at the red head beauty above him, her sky blue eyes twinkling with amusement as she stood there at the edge of the bed with one hand on her hip, body bend towards the bed with her other hand pressed flat on the mattress to support herself so that she could look directly at him in the eye. He realized she was wearing his shirt, which was big enough to cover her rear, and a warm sensation filled his abdomen. "Good morning," He grunted out as he stretched his arms, the blanket that covered the middle of his stomach fell to his waist.

She snorted. "It's almost noon, you've been sleeping the whole day. I even made the time to make breakfast while you refused to wake up, even after I poked you."

He blinked at her. "You made breakfast?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Yes. Problem?"

Letting out chuckle, he shook his head. "Nah, I was kinda surprised that's all, usually I was the one up early before you had the chance." He added quickly when she just stared at him.

Rolling her eyes, she straightened herself up. "Yeah, sure. Anyway, I was hungry and didn't feel like waiting for you so I just went down and made pancakes. So, yeah. Hurry up, they're getting cold, and you know how I hate my food being cold."

She started to walk away when he reached over and clasped a hand around her wrist, tugging her towards the bed. She didn't expect that and fell on the soft mattress with a yelp, with Jack smirking down at her as he looped his arm around her waist and pulled her nearer towards him, nuzzling her neck as he did so.

"Oi, breakfast is waiting," She informed him half-heartedly, running her fingers through his hair as she tilted her head up, enjoying the feeling of his lips brushing against her skin.

He hummed in appreciation when he was greeted with better access. "We could always reheat it up you know," He murmured, softly kissing the spot where her jaw met her ear. He smiled teasingly when she clutched his hair.

"But it wouldn't be the same," She muttered, letting her eyes fluttered close.

He moved his lips towards her cheek, softly planting small kisses there. "Just toss it back on the pan and they'll be fine."

She scoffed lightly, wrapping her arms around his neck as their bodies were bought closer. "You sure about that?"

His eyes lingered on her lips, before they look up and met hers. "Positive."

She smiled. "And that's all I wanted to hear." And she crashed her lips onto his.

He replied just as feverishly, if possible he pressed her closer to him, mending their bodies into one. He felt her ran her fingers from his hair to the side of his face, cupping it gently as her thumb ever so slightly brushed against his cheek bones. He groaned and flipped them over, with his hands beside her face, her own just resting gingerly on his chest. Her eyes were hooded as she caught her breath, her chest raising up and down with the rhythm. Then, she met his sapphire eyes, just staring at him, studying him very closely.

He lowered his lips so that they were just hovering over hers, he could feel her warm breath washed over his moistened lips. "You do know," He whispered, eyes searching her face. "That I would never let you go."

She flicked a lock of hair from his forehead. "I know," She murmured quietly back. "But Jack," Her eyes were filled with sorrow. "It's been two years."

He looked at her in bewilderment. "What?"

She gave him a small sad smile, leaning up so that her mouth was at his ear.

_It's time to let go._

He tore his eyes open, breathing heavily as he clutched the blankets around him. Groaning, he sat up on his bed, rubbing his face in exhaustion. Noticing no light came in through the window, he frowned, glancing at the table clock beside him.

3:38am.

He sighed, coincidently looked at his other side, and the dream came crashing onto him again.

It was the same dream over and over again. He just couldn't make it go away, he was getting tired of it. Everytime it came, he would remember _her_, and he would be thinking about her non stop that it would make his friends worry. Even if they didn't say it in front of his face, he knew they were silently telling him to move on. But how could he? It was like his brain couldn't stop projecting every image of her, her laughter, her frown, her smile..._everything_. He ran his hand over the empty space beside him, and the sadness almost took hold of him again. Flickering his eyes up, he saw a single white lily in the vase on his beside table. Suddenly determination filled inside him and rose up, not caring to take a shower as he slipped in his hoodie and jeans.

He took the flower in his hand, carefully running his fingers over the petals. He looked down and stared at a ring beside the vase, debating whether or not he should bring it with him. Making up his mind, he grabbed the gold band and slipped it through his finger, making his way out of the room.

_I'm coming, Merida._

_I'm coming._


	6. Sweet Nothing

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respectful owners.

A/N: The second day prompt for the Jarida Week 2014.

* * *

**_Sweet Nothing  
_**_Flirting_ _, to speak sweet nothings_

* * *

She sighed, dragging her feet across the floor as she hoisted up her backpack. Finally, the day was over. Another four days and then summer, which meant three months of surfing the giant waves she had been eyeing since a week ago, three months of day trips with her friends, and best of all, no more waking up at six am. But now, she winced when she passed a couple of boys laughing boisterously at some joke, she was just going to bear with the screeching bells and everything that involves with the category 'School', before she could finally be free, at least as free as she could be with her mother's keen eye on her.

Once she was at her locker, deliberately ignoring the ravishing couple beside her, she turned the knob to her access. When it didn't budge when she pulled it, she kicked the locker that caused the couple beside her to jump. Smirking when she felt their glares, she finally swung the small door open, and was surprised when something bounced off her foot.

Picking it up, she realized it was a chocolate kisses, wrapped in gold wrapper with a little strip of note tied at the top of the chocolate. Smoothing it out, she scanned the writing, and a scowl tugged at her lips as if it had said something to offend her.

_Because you're just as sweet._

Which it did in a way. That was the cheesiest thing she had ever countered in her whole life. She turned over the chocolate and the note to see if it had said who it was from. When she found none, she pursed her lips. Quickly shoving her books in her locker, she slammed it shut, unwrapping the wrapper and popped the kisses in her mouth. Caramel. Whoever he was, the guy sure know how to make a girl happy.

* * *

The next day, it happened again.

She had just finished practicing shooting arrows after school and was about to bring back her homework when something heavier this time toppled from the shelf of her locker. She stared at the packet of M&amp;M's that fell on the ground, a piece of paper stuck on the packet was facing down. Glancing around to see if anyone was watching, she picked it up and turned over the packet. That caused an eyebrow to rise when the words stared back at her.

_You paint the colours of my world._

"Hey, Merida!"

Smothering the look of slight disgust on her face, she looked up and saw Rapunzel waving at her, a grin stretched wide on her face as she clutched the painting utensils to her chest. Shoving the chocolate in her bag with a mental note to share it with her brothers, she smiled warily back, hoping she hadn't saw. "Hey, Punz. Just finished painting?"

Rapunzel put a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yeah, something for the school once we've done graduating."

"Oh?" Merida walked in step beside the blond girl, making their way towards her car. "What is it?"

Rapunzel shrugged. "Just a painting of the students at the bleachers, cheering for the team players."

She smiled. "That's nice."

* * *

"This is getting out of hand," She muttered, glaring after the delivery boy who had just shoved a small bouquet of chocolates, not flowers, but gold-wrapped _chocolates, c_ompletely with heart-shaped pink papers as the petals, in her hands before bounding off. She knew it was the same person who send her chocolates in the past couple of days, somewhere in her gut had told her so. Ignoring the stares and giggles from the students around her, she huffed as she took out the red card that was slipped between the chocolates, flipping it open with a hand. She couldn't help but burst out into chuckles, shaking her head slightly at the ridiculous message.

_Little Red's little bon-bons._

Glancing up, she flushed lightly when a few people smiled knowingly at her. Shooting them a glare, she marched away, the bouquet clutched tightly in hand as she mumbled something inaudible under her breath.

* * *

This time she was ready. She waited for everyone to get out of class. Once empty, she purposely walked past the semi empty hallway with her head tilted slightly. Once she stood in front of her locker, she took a breath, before stopping herself, snorting inwardly at her nervous attitude as she turned the knob. Bracing herself to be crashed with chocolate bars, she pulled it open. She was pleasantly surprised to see a folded piece of paper fluttered to the ground. Picking it up, she opened it up.

_Turn around._

"Wha-?"

"Do you like my presents?"

She whirled around, meeting the smirking face of Jack Frost, who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed across his chest.

She rolled her eyes. "A little bit overdone in my opinion," She waved the paper towards him. "Care to explain this?"

He shrugged, straightening himself up and walked slowly towards her. "Does the term 'For the heck of it' accepted?"

She cocked an eyebrow. "What, you waste your money to buy chocolates for girls just for the heck of it? And add some cheesy quotes with them?"

"I don't waste money on chocolate for _girls_," He replied lightly as he stood in front of her. "And the notes aren't cheesy," When she gave him a look, he chuckled. "Okay, maybe a little cheesy."

She scoffed. "'A little' doesn't cover it," She stared at him skeptically. "So you wasted your money to buy chocolates for me?"

He pondered for a while. "I wouldn't call it wasted," He mused. "More like giving, surprising. Whatever floats your boat."

"Why?"

He gave a lopsided grin. "Like I said, for the heck of it."

She folded back the paper, pursing her lips together. "I still don't understand why you did such a thing, shoving chocolates, of all the sappiest things, in my locker," She remarked, looking up to meet his eyes as the corner of her lips lifted up. "But that was...sweet, I guess." Then, she frowned. "Tell a soul and you won't see the daylight again."

He laughed, resting his arm across her shoulders and squeezed her to him, causing her to huff in annoyance, but her lips were twitching into a smile.

"Sure thing, Red," He teased as he winked "Who knows, maybe you actually did enjoyed all of that."

She smirked. "Of course I did, they're chocolates, you can't just throw them away even if they were given by some creep."

He scoffed. "I am no creep," He mocked hurt. "It's called secret admirer, haven't you heard of that?"

Before she could register what he said, he pecked her forehead before sprinting around the corner, leaving her gaping after him.

"Frost!"


End file.
